


Never Done

by brother_snackariah



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I promise, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brother_snackariah/pseuds/brother_snackariah
Summary: Sydney finds out something new about Adrian ;)
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Never Done

“Adrian, have you seen the charger?” The computer screen turned black just as Sydney asked the question, and she sighed. The computer was old, and therefore ran out of power every hour. Ducking her head under the table, she searched for a spare cord. She waved her hand around, unable to see in the dark, and felt not a charger, but a stuffed giraffe. “Aha! There you are!” Sydney brought herself from under the table and examined the toy. Neil had sent it through the mail on Declan’s 6th birthday, along with a request to not tell Declan who it was from. Sydney was overcome by sadness at Olive’s death, and her son never knowing his biological parents. Sydney put the toy aside and remembered what she was originally searching for. She made a mental note to include a new computer in The Master Plan, and was about duck under the table again before Adrian came into the room, a charger in his hand. Sydney reached her arms out to him.

“Yes! Come here,” she said excitedly. Adrian opened his arms as if he expected her to hug him but Sydney grabbed the charger instead. Plugging it into the wall and computer, she waited impatiently for it to turn on. 

Adrian pouted, “What? No hugs for me?” He said, talking in a voice that could only be explained as “whiny”. Sydney patted his shoulder.

“You do not get hugs until you stop buying our son fancy clothes,” Sydney said, “Gucci shoes are not essential.” The computer screen turned on. Sydney focused her attention back to the pictures of Scotland she had been previously looking at. Her class had assigned her to write an essay on castles in Europe, and she had chosen Scotland as her country. Scrolling through the pictures, she sighed contentedly at the thought of living near all those magnificent stone buildings.

“Hey Adrian?” Adrian, who had been drawing on himself with colored pens, lifted his head. Sydney motioned for him to come over.

“What would you think about living in Scotland? It’s gorgeous, and they have great art museums.”

Adrian snorted, “Sage, just because I am a art teacher, doesn’t mean I like to look at fancy art in museums.”

“But the art there is really good!” Sydney exclaimed.

“How do you know?”

“I don’t,” she admitted, “But I’m sure they have a gift shop.”

“Well in that case...” Adrian kissed her on the top of her head, “Escape plan number 54. We hijack a plane to Scotland and secretly live in a creepy castle.”

Sydney turned back to the screen, rolling her eyes but smiling. She scrunched her eyes at the tiny words of the article, prepared to read her heart out, but paused.

“Wait. Say that again.”

Her husband looked confused, “Escape plan number 54?”

Gears turned inside Sydney’s mind. She grinned.

“A Scottish accent?”  
Adrian suddenly looked embarrassed. “It’s a thing I learned when I was kid. I wanted to pick up more women.”

Sydney found his embarrassment amusing. It made it all the more fun to tease him. 

“Huh. How come I’ve never heard of it then?” Sydney lifted an eyebrow teasingly, but real she wanted to know why he hadn’t used it to flirt with her.

“Well, when I met you you seemed like you weren’t the type of girl to fall for that,” He shrugged, “When I fell in love with you I knew that you were different. I couldn’t treat you like I did other girls, because I had never felt this way about other girls.”

Sydney felt a warmth spread throughout her cheeks. Even after 5 years, he could still make her blush. “Oh, Adrian.” When he drew her up and kissed her, everything else melted away, just it always did when he kissed her. Nothing existed in her mind anymore. Except Adrian. Always Adrian. The fire that started when he pressed his lips to hers spread, until they both sweaty. Adrian kissed her harder and faster, each one more desperate. It had been so long since they were alone.

Except they weren’t alone. Even within a raging inferno, Sydney could still hear the tiny pattering of small feet walking down the hallway. She groaned inwardly.

“Declan,” she said breathlessly, reluctantly pulling away. Her face was still close to his, however, and she could hear Adrian’s exasperation.

“Next time Declan is visiting Rose and Dimitri, Sydney,” he said, voice full of passion, “We won’t have to stop.” Sydney grinned.

“Looking forward to it, vampire.” Just then, Declan walked into the room, a toy truck in his hands, and hope on his face.

“Daddy? Can you come play cars with me?” Declan held out the truck in his hands, “You can be the red one?”

Adrians eyes lit up playfully, “I can be the red one?” Declan nodded, “Well then, buddy, you don’t have to ask me twice.” He walked over to picked up his son, and Sydney’s heart swelled. Before leaving the room, Adrian gave her a salute and said: “A father’s work is never done.” 

Sydney laughed silently and turned back to her work. She thought it summed up their life pretty well, “never done”. There was always a new assignment, a new problem. The life that she was filled to the brim of things that needed to be solved. But, it was better than she could’ve hoped for. Better than the life of an alchemist, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
